Conventional cancer therapy is plagued by two problems. The generally attainable targeting ratio (ratio of administered dose localizing to tumor versus administered dose circulating in blood or ratio of administered dose localizing to tumor versus administered dose migrating to bone marrow) is low. Also, the absolute dose of radiation or therapeutic agent delivered to the tumor is insufficient in many cases to elicit a significant tumor response. Improvement in targeting ratio or absolute dose to tumor is sought.